pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Loss
Vs. Loss is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/30/2018. Story Nurse Joy is treating Ian’s Piplup, Riolu, Vespiquen, Staraptor, Grotle and Monferno, her and Chansey working frantically to cover all of their injuries. Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn look in through the observation window, Ian sulking. Crystal: Don’t worry, Ian. They’ll all be fine. Nurse Joy will get them back to normal in no time! Ian doesn’t say anything, instead turning and walking off. Crystal goes to follow him, when Conway grabs her by the shoulder, stopping her. Conway: Let him be. He needs time to figure this out. Crystal: Figure it out?! Conway: That battle with Paul. It wasn’t just a battle of pride, but a battle of identity as well. Paul and Ian are so similar that the lines between what makes them who they are are blurred. If Ian loses to essentially the version of himself who values strength over friendship, where does he go from here? Crystal: And that’s why he needs our support! We have to cheer him up, make him remember who he is and all that he’s accomplished! Crystal shrugs her shoulder free and takes off running after Ian. Ian is about to leave the Pokémon Center when Crystal catches up to him. Crystal: Hey, Ian. I, uh, listen. I know you’re hurting from your loss to Paul, but you can’t give up! It’s like you said! You’ll always stand back up! Ian: Did you know that I used Legendary Pokémon against Brandon? Crystal: Huh? Ian: Sure, Charizard was there as well. And if it was a one-on-one match like his usual battles were, we still could’ve won. But I was arrogant. I wanted to be the best, beat the best with all of his Legendaries. So I called on Latias and Latios for help. Crystal: There’s nothing wrong with that! It’s an amazing feat that you could even call for their help! Ian: Yeah, but the point is that I had to. I couldn’t beat Brandon on my own, with my own strength. I lost so I took a coward’s way out. If I can’t be honest about myself with that, how could I expect myself to beat Paul? Ian starts tearing up, Crystal becoming deeply supportive. Crystal: You are a strong trainer. You’ve raised your Pokémon from such a low level to being powerhouses! Starly, Chimchar! Paul said that they were weak but you proved him wrong! Ian: (Slightly shouting) It’s never been enough! I lost to Gary, I lost to Harrison! Sabrina and Brandon! Brandon twice! No matter what I do, I can’t keep up! I build my team from scratch with each journey, and each journey I keep getting crushed! Paul has made the Top 2, higher than I’ve ever made it! Crystal: But he still didn’t win! He was defeated as well! Ian: But he’s only grown stronger. The Pokémon that he trained through the other regions keep getting stronger and stronger, while I just swap in new Pokémon every time I lose! Crystal: But he’s using new Pokémon too! His Fearow and Luxray we saw him catch! And his Piloswine was just a Swinub when we met him! You have a method and you stick to it! You’ve never run from a fight before! Ian turns to face Crystal, tears dripping and eyes wrathful. Ian: I’ve been doing nothing but running! Running from home, running from my friends, running from my Pokémon that lose! To you, who’s never had anything to run away from, you have NO IDEA what I’m feeling! Crystal gasps hurtfully and places her hand to her mouth, her tearing up as well. Ian shrugs around and takes off running out the door. Crystal goes and sits on a couch, burying her face in her hands as she starts to sob. Conway and Dawn stand nearby. Dawn: I know Ian is upset, but he had no reason to say such things! Conway: People say and do regrettable things when angry or defensive. This is why having a cool head is important for being a Pokémon trainer, to be able to channel their passion into battle but be restrained elsewhere. Ian is usually the best at that. Dawn: Today, he’s the best at being a flat-out jerk. Conway: Yes. I will go and talk to him about that. You see if you can calm Crystal down. She needs it too. Dawn nods, as Conway heads out the Pokémon Center door. Dawn sits beside Crystal, putting her hand on her shoulder. Dawn: Come here, Crystal. Tell me what’s wrong. Crystal: (Sniffling) You were right. All this time! He’s never been sweet or kind or thoughtful. He’s always been cold and harsh! He’s spiteful, demeaning, and blunt. I, I don’t know what I ever saw in him! Dawn: You saw the good. You saw the side that he didn't reveal to anyone else. He really is thoughtful, and concerned and kind. Sure, he disliked me at first and acted like that, but never to you. He always has a sparkle in his eye when he looks at you. Crystal: (Sniffles) He, does? Dawn: He never would’ve said those things if he wasn’t angry. He doesn’t think that way about you. I don’t know what he was talking about, but I do know that he would never attack you on whatever that secret is between you two, as he’s never mentioned it before. Crystal: (Sniffles) No. He only thinks of himself, without regard to anyone else. He pursues strength over everything else, just like Paul. Dawn takes her hand off Crystal’s shoulder, holding her hands together as she looks solemn. Dawn: May I, share something? It was really brief, and I don’t think he even registered it happened. But back at the Snowpoint Temple, the Regigigas was rampaging and aimed an attack at me. I was down on the ground and couldn’t move. Ian moved out and positioned himself to be a shield for me, to protect me from that attack. That attack could’ve injured him greatly, severely even. But he didn’t think about that. He thought of protecting me without any regards to what happened to him. That is the trainer you know. That is the trainer you adore. And that is the trainer who needs your help right now. Crystal: (Sniffles) Mine? Dawn: He’s lost. He doesn’t know exactly what to do. And I don’t think we can find it for him, but we can remind him who he is. How he and Paul are different. Crystal wipes her tears away, contemplating something. Crystal: Maybe, a song that he likes. Or at least knows. Conway walks along Lake Acuity, where Ian is meditating at the sight of his battle with Paul. Conway walks up to him, standing behind him. Conway: I had a feeling you’d come here. Ian: Come to degrade me for yelling at Crystal? I already feel bad about it. Conway: Then you should go apologize. I know emotions and feelings aren’t your strong suit, but… Ian: I insulted a key part of her. A part that she wants to move past, but is always pertinent to her. Every adventure we do makes her think that she can move past it, but it always lingers. To bring it up, to insult it, was a terrible thing. She feels betrayed, hated, scorned. Conway: So you do know. Ian: But would I really apologize? I act rude and unbearable to everyone. Why is she any different? Conway: Because of that bond you share. Whatever it is. You have, a sparkle in your eye when you look at her. You let her do the things she wants to do, explore everything that she can, get as much experience as possible. I won’t ask why right now, as it isn’t a good time. But she said something a while back, that she looks at you as an equal. I think you appreciate that, as you are always seen as being superior or inferior to others. Crystal doesn’t care that you lost to Paul. You are still the same person that you were before. Your views, your ideals, your instincts won’t change overnight. Ian gets up, turns around and looks at Conway. Ian: You always have to look at things logically, don’t you? Conway: If one doesn’t see the world through logic, then they look at it through emotion. And while emotion is a better indicator, logic can’t be disputed. Now, are you going to let this one defeat end your journey, or are you going to find a way around it? You lost to Gary several times before beating him. What’s so different from then and now? Ian: Me. Nothing but me. Which means I’m the only one who can choose who I am. Conway: And you have friends to back you up. Now, go apologize to Crystal. Ian nods, as he walks off. Conway chuckles, tilting his glasses. Conway: Glad that did the trick. Conway looks back out to the lake, when the water shimmers out in the distance. He gasps and watches, seeing a silhouette of a Pokémon rise up. The silhouette fades as quickly as it appears, Conway readjusting his glasses. Conway: Was I just seeing things? Or was that, Uxie? End Scene Team Galactic’s airship is parked in the mountains of Mt. Coronet, as Cyrus stands with Jupiter and Saturn at his side while Sird and Neptune are in the background with other grunts. Saturn looks anxious. Saturn: I still disagree with you meeting with him, sir. Cyrus: He would only give us the Adamant and Lustrous Orb if I came in person. We are far enough behind schedule as it is. Saturn: Understood, sir. I just thought… Jupiter: There’s the thief! Brodie walks along the pass, the Adamant and Lustrous Orb in a container. The grunts prepare to engage, but Cyrus waves them down. He steps forward, staring Brodie in the eye. Cyrus: You have a lot of guts, extorting from us. Brodie: It’s not like you can go to the police, can you? It’s easy money. Cyrus: What makes you think that I won’t just order my grunts to attack you? Brodie: Because I came prepared. One of your followers is not who they say they are. They are working for me. Cyrus’ apathetic expression remains unwavering, though Jupiter is flabbergasted. Jupiter: You have a spy in our organization?! Who is it?! Brodie: Ah, if I told you that you wouldn’t be buying from me, would you? (He looks at Saturn) You have anything to add? Saturn: (Scowling) No. Brodie: Since we’re all here, I think it’s safe to say that you have settled to my terms. Cyrus snaps his fingers, as a grunt brings forth a few suitcases of money. Brodie grins widely as he sees them, bending down besides them. Brodie: Forgive me if I don’t trust you. I’ll count my money here. Cyrus: Please do. Brodie goes to open a suitcase, as Jupiter and Saturn reach for a Pokéball on their belt. Brodie: You know what? I’ll just take your word that it’s all there. Brodie stands and hands the case with the Adamant and Lustrous Orb to Saturn, who in turn gives it to Cyrus. Brodie stands up, and points into the crowd of grunts. Brodie: By the way, my accomplice is that one who’s been making his way to the back of the group since I announced his presence. All of the grunts turn, seeing there is one that is creeping out of the group. The grunt tries to take off in a run as the others all dog pile onto him. Brodie clicks his tongue as he picks up the briefcases. Brodie: Sorry, Looker. But I wasn’t willing to split this two ways. Brodie takes the briefcases and rushes off, as Sird goes over to the downed grunt. His wig is shifted, as Sird pulls it off to reveal Looker. Looker: How did he know I was here? Jupiter: Ew! He had such an old man as his partner. Looker: He was not my partner! My name is Looker of the IPA! I was investigating his connection to Team Rocket! Saturn: Then why were you hiding in our organization? Looker: I heard rumors that they were a part of your group as well, so I went undercover. What’s more, you cannot be allowed to succeed! Cyrus: Either way, he’s seen my face. Take him away. Neptune, continue the search for the entrance. It shouldn’t be too far. Neptune: NEPTUNE SHALL SUCCEED! End Scene Ian makes it back to the Pokémon Center, where all of his Pokémon are waiting for him. They are all bandaged up, but they all look cheerily at him. Ian: You guys. I’m glad you’re alright. The Pokémon swarm him, hugging him and knocking him to the ground. Ian laughs as they rub up against him, a smile staying on his face. Ian: Yeah, definetely alright there. Dawn: There you are! Dawn storms over, puffing air. Dawn: Do you have any idea how worried we were when you just charged off like that?! Next time you do that, consider how we feel about being left behind! Ian: (Grinning) You should keep up then. Dawn: And what does that mean?! Oh, forget it. Crystal wants to see you. Come on. Dawn offers Ian a hand, helping him off the floor. Ian and his Pokémon follow after Dawn, with Conway not that far behind them. They enter a big commons area, where Nurse Joy is by a piano. Crystal and her Chingling stand by, on an area cleared like a stage. Crystal: (Nervous) Uh, hi Ian. Ian: (Ashamed) Crystal. Listen, I… Crystal: Don’t worry about it. You’re upset at your loss. But hopefully, this cheers you up. Crystal signals to Nurse Joy, who begins playing the main Pokémon theme on the piano. Chingling and Crystal harmonize to the tune, as Crystal closes her eyes. Crystal: (Singing)'' I wanna be, the very best. Like no one ever was!'' Chingling: (Singing) Ching, ching, Chingling! Crystal: (Singing) To catch them, is my real test! To train them is my cause! Chingling: (Singing) Ooh ooh ooh! Crystal: (Singing) I shall travel… Ian: (Whispers to Dawn) What’s she doing? Dawn: (Hushed back) Trying to make you feel better. Ian: Oh. Crystal: (Singing)'' Pokémon! Oh, it’s you and me! I know it’s our destiny!'' Chingling: (Singing) Ching Chingling! Crystal: (Singing) Oh, you’re my best friend! In a world we must defend! Pokémon! Gotta catch ‘em, a heart’s so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me, and I’ll teach you, POKÉMON! Gotta catch ‘em all! Gotta catch ‘em all, Pokémon! The group claps and cheers, Crystal letting out a sigh of relief. She opens her eyes, Ian no longer sitting on the bench. Her heart drops, when the music keeps going, surprising her. She looks over towards the piano, Ian and Piplup approaching from that direction. Ian: (Singing) Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. Piplup: (Cheerfully singing) Pip, pip, Piplup! Ian: (Singing) I will battle any day, to claim my proper place! Ian walks up to Crystal, raising a hand. Crystal places her hand on it, as they walk in a circle. Ian: (Singing) Come with me, the time is right. There’s no… Ian & Crystal: (Singing) Better team. Piplup: (Singing) Pip, pip Piplup! Chingling: (Singing) Ching, ching, Chingling! Ian & Crystal: (Singing) Arm in arm, we win the fight! It’s always been our dream! Pokémon! Ian: (Singing) Oh, it’s you and me! Piplup: (Singing) Piplup! Ian & Crystal: (Singing) I know it’s our destiny! Pokémon! Crystal: (Singing) Oh, you’re my best friend! In a world… Ian & Crystal: (Singing) We must defend! Pokémon! Ian: (Singing) Gotta catch ‘em! Crystal: (Singing) A heart’s so true! Ian & Crystal: (Singing) Our courage will pull us through! You teach me! And I’ll teach you! POKÉMON! Gotta catch ‘em all! Gotta catch ‘em all! Pokémon! Everyone cheers loudly, as Ian and Crystal take a bow to the crowd. Ian still holds Crystal’s hand during this, her blushing profusely. Piplup and Chingling are still singing to the tune, swirling each other around. Ian: Ah, that was fun. Crystal: (Looking away) I, didn’t know you liked to sing. Ian: I don’t. But it’s hard not to sing along with that one. Good choice of song. Crystal: Uh, I remembered it was your ringtone, so I thought you liked it. Ian: Thank you. And I’m sorry, about what I said earlier. Crystal: Oh, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Ian: I needed it though. And now, I’m back on track. Ian lets go of Crystal’s hand, full of energy. He looks at all his Pokémon. Ian: Alright guys! Thank you for all your hard work guys. But we’re not done yet! We just lost to Paul, our biggest rival. But one loss does not mean we are defeated! We shall continue to train! We shall work on new moves and combos! We will face Paul again in the Sinnoh League, there’s no doubt in my mind. So we have to be ready. As soon as you guys are all healed up from your injuries, the training begins anew! All the Pokémon cheer, going over to Ian. Dawn and Conway sit off to the side. Dawn: (Speechless) He actually sung. Conway: He’s got a unique attitude when it comes to her. I think that confirms it. Dawn: Confirms what? Conway: His crush on her. Dawn: Well duh! I thought that was blatantly obvious. Conway: Perhaps not to him. Main Events * Ian struggles with accepting his defeat to Paul, and gets over it. * Ian loses control of his emotions for the first time. * Conway sees the silhouette of Uxie. * Team Galactic buys the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs from Brodie. Looker is also imprisoned by Team Galactic. * Ian sings. * Conway confirms Ian's crush on Crystal. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Nurse Joy * Looker Villains * Team Galactic ** Cyrus ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Sird ** Neptune * Team Rocket ** Brodie Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Grotle (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Chingling (Crystal's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) Trivia * Ian contributes the actions that he takes after each region as "him never stop running." While this was an emotional response of his, the context of the conversation is enlightening to what happened in his past. * Looker reveals that Brodie has a connection to Team Rocket, a detail unknown to anyone else prior to this point. * This is the first appearance of Crystal's Chingling since its debut. * The only reason that Ian sung was because Crystal was. He would not have done so otherwise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket